Handcuffs-- An Eruri One-Shot
by fuzzybonnet
Summary: Just a quick oneshot. Erwin is getting into a depressed mood and Levi decides to remedy that.


**Yes hi hello. I was prompted by a friend to write something based off the word "handcuffs", so here you go. (btw I don't own these characters)**

**Also Erwin has a beard a the mo' . It's happened in the manga. Just go with it. (also I guess that little tidbit was a spoiler to anyone who hasn't read the manga, but read on assured because there is literally nothing else besides the facial hair that you wouldn't already know.)**

**Okay. Here we go...!**

"L-levi…? You're hardly ever… this affectionate…" Erwin managed out between fervent kisses. Every time he tried to open his mouth the captain would steal his breath away. 

When Levi finally broke off for some air, Erwin took the opportunity to place his palm on the chest above him and hold it at arm's length. 

"What is the meaning of this?" He panted, sitting up slightly; Levi wiped his bruising lips. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." came the cool reply. Erwin resisted the urge to roll his eyes in order to press on. 

"As much as I would like to believe you're only here to wake me up," Erwin began, looking suspiciously at the captain that was straddling him in bed, "I'm quite sure you're up to something. _What do you want?_" 

Levi's hands crept up to the one on his chest, pulling it away slowly. He examined it wordlessly, rubbing his thumbs on the larger palm in soothing patterns. Eventually he kissed it, in the center, lingering for a moment; Erwin drunk in the sight. Then, taking the wrist, Levi gently guided his commander's arm backwards. As a result, he started to lean over the man and close the space between them again— which Erwin allowed. 

When their faces were only a few inches apart, Levi looked away for a moment. Erwin continued to stare, fixated, waiting for an answer. 

"…I just…" Levi began, barely above a whisper. 

_**—CLICK—**_

"…I just need you out of the way for a few hours." he finished, getting up off the bed and letting go of the handcuffs with a_ clank_. 

Erwin looked incredulously between the captain and the cuffs— which had him fastened to a bedpost. 

"L…_LEVI!"_ the commander exclaimed, his face growing red. 

"Are you hungry? Tell me now because I don't want to have to—" 

"LEVI, W-WHAT—" Erwin interrupted. He tried to collect himself, "What are you doing? _WHY AM I CUFFED TO MY BED?!"_ He began shouting as Levi suddenly left the room. 

"I'm going to be working today," Levi said matter-of-factly as he returned holding various cleaning supplies, "And I don't need you walking around to mess it up." He set down the bucket and tugged on the hose behind him. Erwin groaned. 

"It's too early for this Levi…" Erwin grumbled, "And you know how I feel about my—" 

"Oi!" Levi cut him off, "Don't waste my time with moping. You're here, you're alive— that's what matters." He started to mix a cleaning solution. 

Levi set up in silence for a while before moving to start wiping down the shelves. Finally Erwin spoke: 

"…Why are you… _really_ doing this?" 

Levi sighed, stopping to look back at his commander, "Apparently you've been cooped up in here for too long. Well, since you've forgotten, consider this my hobby… recreational, but productive nonetheless." He went back to his ministrations,"Besides, this place is disgusting. I won't accept it." 

Erwin chuckled distantly, "…You need a new hobby." 

_"And you need a shower."_ came the swift reply, which was emphasized when Levi grabbed the nearby hose and proceeded to spray his commander. 

"ACK**—pbbth—** Levi st**—pppth—**_stop! __**LEVI CUT IT OUT!**__" _Erwin sputtered. 

"Seriously you smell fucking terrible." the captain said after finally relenting, "Hurry up and shave that thing so you can get back to doing your duty." 

And with that Levi turned back to his work, leaving a frustrated, sopping Erwin fully awake and cuffed to his bed.

- 

**And that, my friends, is my first attempt at fanfiction. No nsfw erotic stuff yet, but it will come soon enough. ****_~Cheers!_**


End file.
